The Bartender's Rose
by daisygirl101
Summary: There seems to be a new bartender in town, and it certainly isn't who Amy is used to. He however doesn't seem to ignore the beautiful rose sitting at his bar unlike her last boyfriend. Maybe love at first sight isn't such a bad idea anymore.


**EDIT: This story was actually written May 1, 2013. It hasn't been touched until tonight while I'm posting it. I hardly even remember the plot. So I figured that it wasn't really serving its purpose just waiting in my story folder in my documents (: So to my Shadamy fans!**

This is for my Shadamy fans to hold you over until the Captain Swan is finished :3

Just some steamy fluffy Shadamy romance...and this is definitely AU…

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

I stormed into Rouge's New York club that night. Sonic had finally done it. He'd finally broken up with me. I could see it coming eventually. We were beginning to grow apart and he was starting to see Sally more than me. Nevertheless, I was still upset about it. No one likes being dumped by his or her soul mate, and I mean no one.

I took up a chair at the bar and waited for the bar tender to come over. I continued to look down at the counter while yelling at the bar tender. We'd known each other for a long time; he always knew it was me.

"Get me a hurricane on the rocks Ricky. I need something heavy tonight," I ordered, while deleting things to do with Sonic off my phone.

"I beg your pardon miss?" That didn't sound like Ricky.

I looked up to lock eyes with a hedgehog. Wait; let me rephrase that, a gorgeous hedgehog. He was black with a few red stripes on his quills. He had on a pair on black pants, and a rolled up button up black collared shirt on. His white chest fur puffed out of the shirt just slightly, and he was busy cleaning out glasses. But his eyes, oh my gosh, his eyes were the best part. They were a deep red color, and it was easy to recognize they had a good story to tell.

"You're not Ricky." He chuckled. His voice was velvety and inviting.

"No ma'am, I'm Shadow. Ricky jumped town a couple weeks ago for a new job. I'm the new bartender. I used to work with Rouge in G.U.N. You must be Miss Rose." I nodded slowly and gave him a strange look. "Rouge told me about you. Said you might be coming by and that you were a close friend." I nodded again.

"Right… I'll take a hurricane on the rocks then." He turned to make the drink and quickly returned to me.

"I couldn't help but overhear you needed a heavy drink tonight. You alright?" I shrugged.

"My boyfriend of 5 years just dumped me for some slut. Life goes on I guess," I stated, staring off in some other direction.

"I apologize for snooping, but can I have their names?" I drummed my fingers on the bar for a minute or two.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I might know them."

"My ex is Sonic the Hedgehog, and he dumped me for Sally Acorn." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Sally Acorn? As in the squirrel?" I nodded.

"Uh, yeah?" He chuckled.

"Well I'll be damned." Was he picking on me?

"Excuse me?" I asked, continuing to down the drink.

"Sally Acorn is my recently ex-girlfriend," he said, half smiling. I sat up, suddenly quite interested.

"Oh really?" Shadow nodded.

"Yes ma'am." The bar seemed to be quieting down suddenly. The club was closing around 3 am. The clock on my phone read midnight. I extended a hand across the bar.

"I'm Rose. Amy Rose. But please, call me Amy." He shook my hand.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, Miss Amy. I couldn't interest you in another drink, could I? It's on me." I smirked and nodded.

"Thank you." He set the glass down in front of me.

"So, tell me about yourself. Pretty girl like you has to have a good story to tell." Shadow was definitely getting to me. He was much more charming than Sonic was…

"Well, I own a small café on the other side of town, and I got it from a friend who left it to me when they passed away. I've been running it ever since. I like photography and I very much enjoy shopping and being with friends." He nodded.

"You seem like the typical girl, yet much more special. Where you from?"

"Originally? Florida. I moved here when I was young because of my guardian's job, who was the one who gave me the café. Enough about me though, let me hear about you," I said.

"I got nothing special to tell."

"Oh please, tell me. You seem so interesting." He chuckled.

"Well, as you can tell, I was born and raised a country boy. Still trying to get rid of my accent," he said.

"I like it," I said, leaning on the bar. I nodded for him to continue.

"I moved into town bout 3 years ago and worked for G.U.N. until recently. I'm on leave for a while. So Rouge offered me the job here and I've loved the first two weeks thus far. I enjoy running and I have a couple skateboarding buddies I'm with during the day. Now Miss Rose, how old are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm 21. You?"

"23." I nodded before turning to the dance floor. If there was one thing I would miss about Sonic, it would be his dancing. He seemed to just have the best instincts as to what to do and how to treat his dancer. And he was always willing to dance. "Well, since the bar is quiet, and I know I ain't dressed for dancing, but would you like to dance Miss Rose?" I smirked and nodded. He came around the bar and offered a hand to me, a hand I gladly took.

The song was upbeat. I turned away from Shadow as he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me up against his chest. I grinded hips with him, the two of us still keeping in rhythm with the song. I placed my own hands on top of his. Wow, I know I just met this guy and I just broke up with Sonic, but I was already starting to fall for Shadow. His dancing was even better than Sonic's. He placed his lips up against my neck.

"That Faker made a mistake in dumping you," he whispered into my neck loud enough for me to hear, "but I'm oh so glad he did." I felt myself being pulled even closer. Shadow started to place small kisses on my neck and trailed down my collarbone. His fingers drummed on my sides, sending chills down my spine. "I know I haven't known you long Amy, but I'm definitely starting to have certain… feelings for you." I turned myself around to face him as we continued to grind.

"Oh really? Tell me more," I replied as he leaned his forehead onto mine. His eyes were closed and his arms encircled my waist tightly as my hands were placed on his chest.

"I'm developing a decent sized crush on you, Miss Rose, and I must say it's drivin' me crazy." I grinned in reply.

"I think I'm crushing on you too, Shadow."

"Shadow! Where the hell are you?!" I knew that voice. Rouge.

"Coming Rouge!" Shadow turned back to me. "We'll talk later, ok Rose?" I smiled and nodded. He lead me back to the bar and I sat on a bar stool as he continued to tend to the guests and club members.

Hours passed, and I woke up at the bar with my head on the counter. I was dizzy, and my head ached. I looked at my phone. 3:15 am. The club was just emptying out the last people. A white blob suddenly plopped down next to me. I winced.

"Well hiya doll! Didn't expect you'd wanna stay so long. How've you been?" I yawned.

"Ok I guess Rouge. Sonic dumped me for Sally, but I had a nice time with Shadow." Her eyes widened.

"Shadow? As in the bartender Shadow?" I nodded.

"Uh, yeah?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well I never thought you two would hit it off." I playfully punched her arm.

"Rouge! We shared a dance or two and had a few drinks and talked for a while. Nothing else happened, I promise."

"I don't think you would know doll. You look pretty hung over already, and from what I saw, it looked like a lot more than dancing was going on out there." I glared at her.

"Rouge! Shadow and I are not a couple, we did not hook up, we are friends and nothing more," I remarked. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Feel free to stay as long as you like. There's a spare room upstairs if you'd like to just spend the night. Keys are behind the bar; Shadow can give them to you." I nodded and held my head. Oh, was the morning going to be a fun one or what?

"Hey Rose. You feeling ok?" I nodded slowly and turned around to face Shadow. He had his coat slung over his shoulder and was holding it with one hand while his hand other was in his pocket.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna walk home." I hopped off the bar stool and my whole world spun. I didn't drink that much, did I? I got dizzy and fell back against the counter. I tried to walk forward again, but lost my balance, tripping right into Shadow's warm, open arms. "Yeah, it's not too far of a walk."

"That's cute Rose. Have a seat." I shook my head.

"No! I shall prevail!" He sighed and picked me up bridal style.

"Hang on," he whispered to me. I wrapped arms around his neck and snuggled close. He nuzzled my head as he carried me up the stairs and into the spare room and letting me down onto the bed. He kneeled in front of me. I felt weak and tired. "You really should change clothes. Your clothes reek of alcohol." I nodded, not comprehending what was about to occur. He tossed me a sweatshirt and some shorts. "Put those on."

"Whose are they?"

"Mine. I sometimes stay here on late nights. They'll fit fine, don't worry about it." I nodded. I didn't even wait for him to leave until I started to tug the shirt off without a care. I slipped the sweatshirt on, then changed into the shorts. Shadow pulled back the covers and I climbed in the bed. Shadow sat behind me with a hairbrush.

"What're you…?"

"Relax." I did as I was told and sat Indian style between Shadow's legs. I felt my quills come down loose as the hair tie was set aside. His fingers ran through my quills, which sent comforting chills down my spine. Shadow started to brush the knots and tangles out of my long pink quills gently, as I sat and closed my eyes to relax. I started to unconsciously lean back, and once he was done brushing, I was up against his back. "Do you believe in love at first sight Rose?"

"In fairytales, sure. Do you?"

"Yes," his velvet voice whispered in my ear. "If I had proof, would you believe me?"

"I suppose."

"I love you Amy Rose." I gasped and turned around. He didn't give me a chance to reply when he kissed me. I kissed back happily. I got turned around so I was straddling his lap. We kissed until we ran out of air, paused, then started to make out. We did that until we ran out of air again.

"I believe." He smirked.

"That's all it took?"

"Yes, because I love you too Shadow." He pecked my lips again before snuggling under the covers with me. I cozied up to him and closed my eyes, ready for a long peaceful sleep.

That is, until I wake up with a hang over at least.

* * *

Yeah, just something I threw together. Ta-dah!


End file.
